


Handiwork

by kiecho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Sex at work, Tattoo/Piercing AU, blowjob, porn with plot??, there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiecho/pseuds/kiecho
Summary: Mako get's some piercings





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of this wonderful AU and I'm tired of waiting for updates or new ones so I'm writing it myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Don't worry, mate. I'll be real good on ya."  
Mako couldn't believe Jamie had finally managed to talk him into this. They had already closed and were cleaning up when this came up. Every time before he shot the idea down and it took only few weeks for Jamie to ask about it again. Now it was happening. Jamie was going to pierce his nipples. Mako wasn't afraid of the pain nor the needle. There were multiple other piercing on his ears and lip, not to mention the tattoos. He just wasn't sure it would look good on him for his size. But it never was an issue with Jamie so he started to feel okay with this.

"Alrighty then, you know the drill, heh" Jamie giggled and pushed Mako towards the chair. Not that he had the force to actually move him but he couldn't help being so excited.  
Mako took a seat and removed his shirt starting to feel little insecure, slight blush on his face and avoiding to look at Jamie.  
"Damn, mate. Yer right beauty."  
Mako finally looked at Jamie. He was eyeing at him like he was the greatest thing on Earth. That didn't help Mako's blush.  
"Just get to it, Rat"  
That made Jamie perk up and he went to his normal working mode, pulling on gloves, picking the disinfectnat, needles and the piercings. They'd go with straight barbells. For now. The idea had Jamie grinning by himself. He sat at the stool next to Mako and swiped over his right nipple with disinfectant coated swap.

"Ya ready?" Jamie looked up at Mako concerned. It took so long to sweet talk him into it and it was mostly for HIM. Even though it was finally happening Jamie didn't want to feel like he had forced Mako to this.  
"Yeah" Mako answered and leaned back on chair.  
"Okay then, take a deep breath in and let it out slow" Jamie instructed as he took a hold around Mako's nipple and placed a needle close to it.  
Mako did as told and as he was breathing out he felt the slight pinch as Jamie pushed the needle thru. On a second breath the piercing was in it's place, Jamie discarding the needle and putting a ball at the barbells end.  
"Turned out right, if I may say so meself. Didn't even bleed. Let's get on the another one." Jamie got up smiling and took a place on Mako's other side, swiping the left nipple quickly. "Ready?"  
"Ready" confirmed and took in deep breath and let it out slower than the first one.

The pinch never came. Mako turned his head to look at Jamie. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed unsure. Mako didn't expect this.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jamie glanced up at him and stared right back at the nipple.  
"It's just... It's gonna take long time for them to heal right. And I won't be able to play with them 'till then."  
Mako stared at Jamie for a moment before snorting and bellowed out a laughter.  
"Oi, don't laugh ya wanker!" Jamie screamed. "We both know this is for me but the wait could kill me as well!"  
"So, what we gonna do then? Wait until first one heals?"  
Jamie seemed to think on that, for a second only. Sly smile spread on his face.  
"Naah, takes more time 'till they're both fine."  
"Oh" Mako hummed. It was clear for him now that Jamie had already made some plans for him. It would take a lot of patience for him thought as the healing could take a full year.  
"So, uuuhh... Can I have a go with this one first?" Jamie was ghosting his fingers over the nipple with his other hand as he was already placing the needle to nearby table.  
"Go right ahead" Mako smirked and relaxed in the chair.

Jamie grinned in response and started trailing his fingers around the nipple. He gave it a slight tug training a small moan from Mako. He wasn't normally that easy to arouse but they were still at their work place and it set the mood in a different way. Good way of different in Jamie's opinion. He got up from stool and sat on Mako's thigh.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Getting more comfortable?"  
Mako gave an approving hum and instantly took a breath in between his teeth as Jamie gave his nip a twist. They went on like that for a while, Jamie peppering kisses on Mako's jawline and lips.  
"You won't be able to pierce it if it swells more."  
"Right" Jamie huffed and got up to get fresh swap and clean needle. He sat back down on the stool and before swiping Mako's nipple again he gave it a quick kiss.  
"Okay mate, ready for it?"  
"Been ready for a while."  
Jamie gave him a smile and waited 'till he was breathing out to pierce thru the nipple and place the barbell on it's place. Admiring his handiwork Jamie sighed as he dragged his hand down on Mako's pecs.

"What you want to do now?" Mako asked.  
"Well I guess I need to make a do and gobble on yer dick 'till they're healed" Jamie said as devilish smile creeped on his face.  
"Hmmm. Sounds like a plan."

Jamie stood in front of Mako, kissing him hungrily and started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He placed one on Makos bellybutton as he worked on Mako's belt humming at the visible bulge in his pants. It had grown while he played with Mako's nipple. Jamie bit his lower lip as he unzipped Mako's pants and put his fingers under the band of the underwear. He didn't pull them down but looked up at Mako as he kissed his dick thru the fabric. Mako grunted and placed a hand on Jamie's head, pressing it harder against himself. Jamie gave it a long lick that pulled a deep moan from Mako. He kept kissing it and nipped occasionally, taking in the musk under the fabric. Mako grunted and loosened his grip so Jamie could move his head back a little and finally pulled the hem down, Mako's rock hard cock slapping against his belly. Jamie licked it from the base to tip and took the head in his mouth.  
He swirled his tongue around the head and began to bob his head slowly while sucking. His hands were rubbing the base. Mako was petting his head, occasionally tugging lightly at his hair. Jamie started to take his cock deeper into his mouth, humming as it hit back of his throat. Jamie felt the tent in his own pants getting uncomfortable and moved his other hand to palm it. Above him Mako was panting heavily and grunting, applying more weight on Jamie's head so he would take him deeper. Jamie couldn't argue with that and started swallowing around Mako to give him an access to his throat. As Mako got deeper Jamie let use his mouth, Mako moving his head for him as he liked until he finally released inside With deep grunt. Jamie tried to swallow as much as he could but couldn't keep up and pulled back and last of the shooting cum splashed on his cheek. Huffing he watched as Mako came down from his high.

"Felt good mate?" God his voice was hoarse.  
"Yeah" Mako answered and noticed Jamie was still rubbing himself thru his pants. Mako tugged himself back into his pants and got up.  
"What are ya -" Jamie was cut off as Mako dipped down and lifted him and placed into the chair.  
"Your turn" Mako said as he got down on his knees and pulled Jamie's pants down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors or typos please do tell, thank you


End file.
